The Lies Within The Fold
by Sillusion
Summary: Each of them love him. Only one of them can have him. Three Kunoichi: Hinata, Sakura, Ino. Read as they deal with the lies within the fold. Oneshot.


Lies within the fold

She told him before all this that she didn't love him. She told him she was shy. Her friend Sakura told her to play hard to get. Naruto couldn't tell that she was lying. Nobody outside the Hyuuga can tell if another Hyuuga is lying.

She didn't tell Hinata to "play hard to get" for her friend's benefit. She wanted a shot at him. The one she had always ignored. And now she would take it. 'Hinata has always been naive.' Sakura thought, with a hint of a smirk as she embraced him.

She was the third in this complicated scenario, Ino. 'The unnoticed', Shikamaru referred to her as. She had woven a great web of lies and deceit- but it would end today.

They would each tell him that they love him.

Hinata was playing hard to get, but it didn't work. Sakura offered her apologies sincerely to the Hyuuga heir. Hinata decided that she would come out and say it.

Sakura knew that she was in too deep. It was a competition between her and Hinata. It had been for the last three years. Even if the Hyuuga didn't notice. 'Looks like the Byakuugan can't see everything as you said Neji.' She thought, her face once again forming into a smirk. 'I think I may have spent too long with Sasuke… I seem to be more conniving than I used to be.'

Ino had more than one motive to compete for her fellow blonde's heart, even though her competitors had no idea. The other two were too wrapped up in themselves. Too self-absorbed to see the prize in front of them. The strongest shinobi of their generation. Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato and the former ANBU Captain Uzumaki Kushina. Ino had always been attracted to strength and beauty. She figured that it was only natural that the best would only have the best. That Naruto would only have her.

They had told him they loved him.

The indigo haired Hyuuga heir, Hyuuga Hinata thought he had taken the news rather well, she thought. She carried herself with a dignified air, and had an aura of power. Over the years she had grown stronger, and more confident. Not to mention more beautiful. Naruto was always ignorant to what was waiting right in front of him. Until yesterday. It was early morning, and she was heading home from staying the night at his home. 'I've finally got him!' She sighed happily as she walked down the stairs of his apartment complex. She saw Sakura walking to the building and decided not to tell her about the wonderful night yet. She left from the window.

The pink haired-green eyed medic-nin, Haruno Sakura thought he had taken her proclamation well indeed. She had a soft spot for him for a while. She had spent the day with him after going to his home that morning. 'And what a night it was…' She thought remembering the passion of the afternoon. 'I've won.'

The blonde haired-blue eyed shinobi, Yamanaka Ino- head of intelligence within the ANBU had seen Sakura leaving Naruto's building that day. "How you doing Forehead girl?" She asked as she stopped in front of the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage. Sakura had not heard her, in her daze, and walked past her. 'Meh. I'll ask her later.' Ino thought as she walked up the stairs to _his_ apartment. She told him she loved him. He brought her inside. She spent the evening at his home and left that night in a daze of her own.

Uzumaki Naruto was the blonde haired-blue eyed Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He was next in line to be Hokage. He was the strongest in the village, and everyone knew it. He was in love with one woman, and one woman only. 

That woman was _not _one of the women he slept with in the past two days.

Unlike them, the person he loved had loved him back.

Yuuhi Kurenai. His red eyed princess of Genjutsu. She'd watched all of it. She'd seen all of them with her beloved. And she liked it. 'I never thought I would find it so sexy to see my lover having sex with those other girls.'

'I'm just glad we got all of it on tape.'


End file.
